Wet and Dangerous
by ridingdamon
Summary: What happens when you mix two horny vampires and a big empty house? Damon and Elena.


It was morning but it wasn't a very good morning as Elena opened her eyes to sun shining in her face. She was awake before Damon which was surprising since Damon is the one to always wake her up.

Elena rolled over to see a naked Damon sleeping peacefully beside her. That wouldn't be the case in a few minutes if she had anything to do with it.

It wasn't often that Elena woke up before him, and he always gave her an amazing wake up call. Elena being Elena decided to give him the same in return.

She lifted the blanket up and slowly but surely snuck over and started stroking him before running her tongue up and down his growing erection. She licked her lips as she then took it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down softly, waiting for him to wake up.

It wasn't very long that Damon's eyes had fluttered open to see and feel a horny Elena sucking him off. Once she saw that he was awake she pulled away and lay back down beside him, not saying a word, just smiling. A smirk appeared on his tired face as he put his arm around her bare waist and pulled her into him, their bodies skin to skin.

"Is this payback?" Damon asked, his deep sleepy voice turning her on that much more. Damon brushed the hair out of her face as Elena bit her lip, dragging her fingers up and down his arm without saying a word.

Their eyes met again but this time locked onto each other as Damon rolled on top of her, kissing her softly at first, his member resting at her entrance until it was time.

He knew what she wanted and was more than happy to give it to her, but it wouldn't be fun if he didn't tease her a little bit first.

Elena couldn't help but moan as Damon made his way down to her neck, sucking and nibbling, sending little shocks of pleasure throughout her body. The need for him was so powerful that even a simple thing as kissing her neck made her body quiver right there.

"I need you.." Elena moaned through heavy breaths. Those words caused Damon to smile against her skin, moving down to her chest and taking her nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around the hardened bud, all the while massaging the other with his other hand.

No part of her was going to be neglected, no part of her was ever neglected if he had anything to say about it. Her hands had found a home in his hair, grazing through it as he moved down more and more.

Damon kissed and nibbled the rest of the way down, finally releasing a breath of cool air over her throbbing core.

"Please.." she said softly. "In time" Damon responded, his voice still deep and sleepy. He continued to kiss her everywhere BUT the place she was aching for him the most.

Damon began rubbing her clit with his thumb with an added bonus of his tongue. To Elena it felt like heaven, she let out a series of heavy breaths as Damon's fingers and tongue worked their magic.

As Elena's moans grew louder, Damon went faster, driving her to her orgasm quicker than expected. But he wasn't done yet. This was just the beginning.

He pulled himself back up to her, kissing her lips once more and letting her taste herself on his. Damon sat back, resting his member against her entrance as she begged him to be inside of her.

As much as she needed him, through all the teasing he soon realized it was him that needed her just as much, as he slid inside of her, both hands now planted on either side of her on the bed, entering her and thrusting slowly at first, increasing speed each time he came back.

Elena's hands trailed down to his ass, pulling him in as she hiked up her leg, giving him a deeper entrance to which he took.

It happened again. As Damon went deeper, Elena got louder. He bucked his hips with each thrust, hitting her clit perfectly each time, bringing them both so close to the edge. Her nails were no stranger to his back, digging into him more and more causing Damon to moan out along with her.

He could feel how close she was, and he loved that feeling. His lips met her neck and took the skin between his teeth, a gasp escaping her lips, followed by a lingering moan.

Thank god no one was home. Stefan had some stuff to take care of and Jeremy had went with him. What an unlikely duo, but they weren't here so no complaints there.

Between Damon's thrusts and his teeth scraping against her soft skin, causing Elena to dig deeper into his back, neither of them could hold on much longer as they both reached the edge together, taking the final jump. Elena clawing Damon's back until there were imprints and a trail of blood. Essentially marking her territory.

Unable to hold himself up, Damon collapsed beside her.

A few minutes later after they regained their energy - gotta love being vampires - Damon turned to her. "You know what sounds good right now?" he muttered. Without saying a word she just looked at him, basically telling him to go on. "Shower?"

He raised an eyebrow, hoping for a positive answer. He was happy to actually shower, but he was more than happy for another round too. Either way, he was a happy man.

Her fingers trailed lightly over the curve of his member, eyes on his face. "Shower where?"

Damon twitched under her touch, a smirk spreading over his lips again. "Oh I don't know, the shower." he hummed, looping his arm under her ass and lifting her up onto the table, finding his way between her legs. He guided her own around his waist, his hands sliding over her thighs. "We can do the whole tender, romantic wash each other thing, or go for another round.. or two. Up to you."

She smirked because he hadn't caught her innuendo but made no protests as he lifted her onto the table, Elena locking her arms around his neck. "Sounds tempting" she teased.

He turned on the shower, keeping them out of the spray until it warmed up. Damon gently pushed her up against the wall, trailing his lips down her neck, his member finding its way hard against his stomach.

She kissed him back smoothly, making soft sounds as they played with each others lips and tongues. She couldn't get enough of him, the way he tasted, the way he smelled, the way he knew just how much roughness or tenderness to use and when to use it. The warm water poured down to relax their hair and ran down their sweaty skin, the cool marble on her back. Elena trailed her hand down his stomach and took hold of him, stroking him more to regain his erection faster.

Damon's member sprang back to life in her hand, a small smile on his lips under her kiss. He trailed his lips down her neck again, gently nipping at the sensitive skin.

Her head fell back against the wall as he sucked on it so sweetly, her fingers finding their way into his hair.

Damon brushed his lips over her shoulder, grazing his teeth along her skin as he gently slid up into her. He groaned against her skin as she took him whole, his member twitching as it rediscovered its home. He brushed his fingers over her hip, his hand finding her breast as he began a gentle, slow rhythm.

"You feel so good.." Elena moaned. Damon couldn't get enough.

"So fucking tight.." he huffed, taking her nipple between his two fingers. He dropped his lips to her neglected breast, swirling his tongue around the hard bud. His free hand traveled under her ass, pulling her more tightly against him with each thrust, just as she had done earlier in bed.

She might've laughed had she not been rather distracted by how turned on she was. She didn't think it was so much that she was tight, but that he was so _huge_. "Mmm.." her fingers curled more tightly in his hair as he tended to both of her breasts, groaning as he thrusted more deeply. He was definitely doing something right.

Damon hummed against her breast as her fingers curled into his hair, a small smile gracing his lips despite himself. He raised his lips back to hers, their tongues doing dances in each others mouths, he angled his hips to hit a deeper spot inside of her. A low growl escaped the back of his throat the deeper he got, this time his nails were digging ever so slightly into her ass. Yes, this was payback. Beautiful payback.

It was one of the most passionate kisses they had shared all morning and Elena's mouth was unwilling to let go of his, moans muffled by their lips. As her body rose and fell in sync with his thrusts, Elena couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here. God she loved him, she loved him so much.

Damon increased his pace slightly, his hand dropping between her legs to massage her clit with his thumb, helping to ease her towards her end game.

The added attention to her clit sent Elena over the edge, letting go onto him and her open mouth against his lips paused. Her head fell back against the wall drawing out the intense feeling as long as possible.

Damon's lips found her neck as her walls clenched around him, bringing him to his own release. His hands against the wall, steadying himself and her as the orgasm shot through him. He graced his lips over her sweet spot he had been teasing on her neck as he gently moved in and out of her.

"Mmmm…" she moaned out again in a hum as she came down from her high slowly, his continuing thrusts making the fire in her veins linger perfectly. Eventually it stopped, but that didn't stop her as her arms clung around his neck and she didn't care to separate them.

She liked being like this with him. Elena pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm happy." she whispered, so low it could barely be heard by even herself.

He smiled against her lips, his supernatural ears picking up the words he loved hearing. "Me too." he whispered back, pressing another kiss to her lips, grazing her cheek with his fingers. Damon laughed, "I'm torn between not wanting to move and wanting to do that whole romantic wash you thing I promised."

Elena laughed with him, letting out a small sigh before speaking again. "Whatever you want."

Damon pulled out of her as she shifted, letting out a small grunt, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he set her down on her feet. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf, squirting some in his hand before turning her around. He massaged slow circles, gently washing away the sex that lingered.

Elena hummed a low happy sound and closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

Damon let out a small laugh as he ran out of shampoo, pouring more into his hand before moving back to her. Elena was practically purring as his fingers worked over her head, through her curls and around her neck.

He washed the endless soapy suds from her hair, smiling as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck, sweeping her hair to the other side. "Perfect" he muttered. Elena leaned her back onto his chest and reached behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "You're perfect" she replied with a breathy sigh.

They never could stop touching each other, especially when they were naked, his kisses were making her body quiver. "Careful Damon," she teased, "You start this again, and we may never get out of here. Not until we're shriveled up prunes." Elena could feel Damon smile against her skin as he held her.

She let out a girlish little shriek in surprise as he lifted her up back into his arms and then around his waist again, she giggled when he handed her the bottle of shampoo, sliding her up so she could actually reach his hair properly before giving her the bottle. He smiled at her before nuzzling his face between her breasts.

That was certainly one way to get a good angle on his hair. Elena shifted to get a little more comfortable then squeezed out a handful of shampoo. She ran it through his hair messily and playfully.

Damon hummed against her skin, pressing a kiss between her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm not sure whether I like you pulling or washing my hair better." he laughed. Elena couldn't help but smirk when he said that. "Well, I know I like it when you pull mine" she replied quietly.

"Rinse, baby" she finally told him, pushing his head back under the warm stream gently.

Elena watched him, taking the opportunity when his eyes were closed to memorize the happy expression on his face as she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the shampoo out in thick bunches. When he opened his eyes he caught her gaze.

Elena teased another kiss on his lips then slipped out of his hold to stand on her own, still kissing him. Just as she deepened the kiss a little more, she pulled away and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

Damon pouted as she stepped out, pushing a hand back through his wet hair before turning the water off. He grabbed a towel for himself, rubbing his hair before wrapping it around his waist and walking to the mirror. He shook his head freeing any water that was still lingering. "Tease."

"You love it." she shot back, all cutesy.

She walked back into the bedroom and suddenly got a really weird look on her face, turning to him as they exchanged looks. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry.."

Damon walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, taking the towel off and sliding them on as he let out a laugh. "Yeah, I kinda am too" he agreed walking to the door, stopping to wait for her.

Elena grabbed one of his shirts that had been laying around and tossed it on. If she wasn't going out or leaving the house she didn't bother dressing up all fancy. When she started wearing Damon's stuff in the beginning of their relationship he was overwhelmed, not even Katherine did that - then again Katherine was a lying bitch. But as time went on seeing Elena that was gave him butterflies, especially when she wore them without underwear, her perky little ass bouncing as she trotted along.

"Just your boxers?" she called him out as she pulled the shirt over her head. Damon looked down and then looked back up. "Just my shirt?" he mocked, raising his eyebrows. She looked down at herself and back up, a smirk edged across her lips. "Fuck off" she laughed turning and walking out the door, Damon following.

"I'd rather fuck you" he replied, his voice rough. They made it down the hall before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "Damon!" Elena gasped excitedly.

"There are six other bedrooms in this house, you know.." he whispered in her ear.

The sound of his voice made Elena weak at the knees, she was already weak everywhere else after their earlier shenanigans but that didn't stop her. Just listening to him speak to her softly and seductively was enough to make her melt. She spun around, still locked in his arms and pushed him up against the door to one of the other 6 bedrooms, kissing him roughly.

It was obvious they weren't gonna get downstairs anytime soon. As their lips and tongues joined together Elena opened the door, forgetting that it was the only thing really keeping Damon standing. As it flung open, Damon went along with it, falling through and on his back, Elena falling on top of him. It was like a chain of dominos.

As they lay there together Elena dropped her face into Damon's chest and started laughing, "Stand much?" she teased, tracing her finger on his chest and following back to his eyes.

"Hey, that was your fault" he shot back, brushing the hair out of her face.

"But now that we're here.." Elena continued innocently. _Innocent my ass. _"What do you say we make better use of this.. incident" she giggled.

"And what do you suggest, Miss Gilbert?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe.. This?" she pulled herself up to his level, pressing a soft kiss on his lips then pulling away to speak again. "Or.. this?" she then made her way down to his neck and teased him as she kissed and nibbled down to the base of his collarbone. "Some of this..?" she pulled away just for a second, then slid her hand inside of his boxers grabbing hold of his member and stroking it gently, coming back up to his face and taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

_It was her turn._

Damon groaned as his erection returned beneath Elena's hand, pushing his boxers down exposing the monster. She sat up and reached her leg over him, both of her legs now on either side of him. As his member lay throbbing against his stomach, Elena brushed her lips against the length of him, dragging a fierce moan out of Damon.

"Elena.. Fuck" he huffed. Damon watched as she settled herself on top and came back down, taking all of him in.

His reactions turned her on more and more, she enjoyed hearing the sounds he made because of her, enjoyed seeing what she did to him. Elena leaned down, pressing her lips to his as she pushed herself forward and back, arching her back and increasing her pace each time.

Elena sat back up, her hands on his chest for leverage. "You like that, baby?" she asked, trying to compose herself. "Fuck yes.. Ride me harder" he demanded, it always made her happy when he told her what he wanted. That was all he had to say and Elena took her hands off his chest and leaned back, pulling herself to her heels as her body came up and dropped back down on him harder and continuted her pace faster.

Elena was no longer moaning, she was screaming. Between the intensity of the vibrations shooting through her and the way Damon filled her perfectly she wasn't far from lift off. Damon threw his head back on the floor, it was as if Elena was a professional cowgirl.

"Holy shit.. So close.." he groaned. Elena nodded as Damon shifted a little bit before grabbing a firm hold on her hips and pulling her forward. She knew what he was doing and stopped pushing herself, hovering over him as he began pumping upwards into her as hard as he could.

"Choke me.." she begged. His eyes widened at her request as his hand found it's way around her neck and tightened his grip. The sensation not only drove her crazy, but drove them both to ride out their orgasms together.

They had ended their time in this room as they hag begun it. Elena sat up and flipped her hair completely out of her face. Damon joined her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before he stood up and pulled his boxers back up. He held his hand out for Elena to grab, pulling her up.

"I think that just made me hungrier" she frowned her cute little fake frown. Damon shook his head holding back a laugh. Elena hit him playfully as they made their way downstairs, heading for the kitchen when an ass slap pulled her attention away. _Here we go again._

"It's gonna be like that, huh?" she turned around, crossing her arms, hiding a smile. "What? Huh?" Damon acted as if nothing happened as he whoosed around her and slapped her ass again, harder this time, breaking a squeal from her lips. "Now that's just cheating!" she called out, backing up against the wall and sliding across it as she entered the living room.

Damon was nowhere to be seen, she pulled herself off the wall and her attention was grabbed by the fireplace, walking over to it and admiring the colors and the smell of the fire.

She heard creaking behind her but payed no attention to it, except to jump out of her trance when Damon grabbed her. Turning around, her expression unamusing to which he responded with a frown. "Stop. Doing. That. You. Jerk" she grunted, playfully punching at his chest with every word.

He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the couch with him. He sat in the middle as she fell backwards, laying across the couch spreading her legs out over him, his shirt on her riding up a little bit.

As they relaxed in front of the fire, Elena couldn't take her eyes off Damon, who was sipping on a glass of bourbon. The way the light from the fireplace hit him was so lovely. He turned to look at her, finding her already staring back at him, a small smile resting on his lips as he walked her bare leg with two fingers. Her eyes fell to see what he was doing, even though she could feel it clear as day.

Elena sat up, pulling away from his touch. She wanted to do something different. Damon knew Elena pretty well, but in this moment he had no clue what she was up to. He watched as she spread her legs, reaching her own fingers in between to play with herself, maintaining eye contact with him happily. As she replayed their earlier sexcapades in her head she bit her lip and rubbed her extremely sensitive clit, throwing her head back on the arm of the couch, her fingers against her swollen core moving faster, Damon looking on in awe.

"Holy fuck.." she cried out, unable to control her volume anymore. Elena stopped herself before she could let go, turning back to him. "I'm dripping for you.." her voice shaky and needy, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head but she remained fixed on Damon for as long as she allowed. He set the glass of bourbon down on the table and grabbed her legs, pulling her closer into him. He let out a breath of cool air against her swollen core watching her whole body twitched under him.

His tongue met her clit and Elena dropped her head back on the arm again, arching herself up against him and reacting to his every move. He sucked and nibbled softly this time, Elena moaning out in a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. This was the jackpot. That sensation of immense pleasure running deep throughout her body, ready to explode.

"So close.. Please.." she begged. Damon listened to her pleas and began fingering her clit as he slid his tongue inside of her, her inner walls clenching up again.

"Hnnnng.. Unngggg.. UHHHHG" she finished with a scream and released into his mouth. Through heavy breaths she managed a smile. Damon brushed his other hand against her cheek, leaning in and meeting her lips with a soft but passionate kiss, she licked her lips as he pulled away, tasting herself.

That was definitely different, but Damon had no complaints. Once she got herself together she got up off the couch. "Food. Now. No more fucking around" she said in a serious tone.

Damon stood up and they finally made their way to their final destination.

Walking into the kitchen the realization that there was leftover pizza in the fridge from the night before had hit Elena and she b-lined for the fridge, shoving the pieces onto a plate and into the microwave, timing it for 2 minutes.

"You really know how to work up a hunger don't you.." Elena giggled, suddenly finding herself on top of the counter. Damon enjoyed the element of surprise with his vamp speed much to Elena's liking. She broke out into a tiny giggle fit as Damon tickled her, silencing the laughter with a hard kiss against her lips.

With his hands on resting gently on her waist, his mouth wasn't so gentle while he made his way to the other side of her now hickey'd neck, . His teeth grazed the untouched flesh, blood racing down her neck, the wound healing quicker than ever but the blood still dripping. Damon locked his fangs into her neck and bit down hard, he longed for Elena's blood. She tried desperately to grab onto the something to keep steady but it didn't work very well as every which way she threw her hands, brought everything on that side of the counter tumbling to the ground. Talk about out of control vamp speeding.

Damon extracted his fangs from her neck, Elena grabbed hold of his face and pulled him into her, licking up the blood that was dripping down his face, her blood. "That's my girl" Damon rubbed her thigh.

Grabbing the elastic band of his boxers she tugged at them, telling him exactly what she wanted without saying a word. He followed her hands and then looked back up at her. There was no tiring this vampire out.

Damon pushed his boxers off of him, letting them fall around his ankles and then kicking them off. He reached his hands around her waist again, she nudged herself to the edge of the counter lifting one leg over his shoulder, giving him better access and deeper passage.

As sensitive as she was, she was also persistent, and she wanted him. Damon increased his pace with each thrust, bringing Elena to her mercy. Her hands planted firmly behind her on the counter top, that is until one thrust in the right spot made her scream out, falling on her back and throwing her hands onto the cupboard above them, accidentally ripping off the door of it, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them at the moment.

She brought down her leg and joined it with her other around his waist as she threw herself into his shoulder and bit down, attempting to muffle the screams, as well as drawing blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" a familiar but angry voice blurted out coming from behind them, followed by bags being dropped and some more clashing.

Damon and Elena froze in their places, Elena's eyes slowly looking up to see Stefan and Jeremy standing in the doorway holding some bags filled with groceries and even some disgusted looks on their faces. Elena pulled her teeth out of Damon and sat up, wiping her mouth of his blood. Damon pulled out of her and turned towards them, picking his boxers back up and putting them on.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jeremy groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, unable to tolerate anything at the moment. "I need my own house.." he sighed turning around and making his way upstairs, leaving Stefan to fend for himself.

Awkward silence filled the room as Stefan observed the floor covered in food, utensils and even a cupboard door. The microwave started to beep, as it usually did to remind the person to turn it on. Elena laughed awkwardly as her eyes went from Damon to Stefan. "I.. forgot to turn it on.." she cleared her throat.

Stefan crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. "So, uh, are you planning on fixing that?" he asked pointing to the broken cupboard door on the kitchen floor. "Or were you just planning on mounting each other on every surface of the house?"

"Stef.." Damon finally spoke up, turning around to face him.

"No, hey, don't stop on my account. It's not like I live here too, right?" He shot them a thumbs up, turning around and leaving the room.

Elena and Damon looked at each other, guilty looks being shared. Damon gave Elena one more kiss before setting her down on the floor.

"Bath?" he suggested.

Elena nodded as they whoosed up the stairs, shedding their clothes, or lack of, and turning on the water to the bath tub, not forgetting to add some bubbles.

Once the tub was full, Damon got in first, Elena following, her back leaning into his chest as they fell into a world of relaxation. "This has been a good day.." Elena breathed out.

Damon laughed. "Other than the last 10 minutes I'd have to agree" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Jeremy's right though" Elena muttered. "He does need to move out." she looked up at Damon who was trying to hold back a laugh, knowing that was a mean joke but he laughed anyway. "Yeah.."

Damon leaned back. The warm water against his skin, Elena in his arms. He couldn't think of anything more perfect.

* * *

Requested by Jocey xD

Hope you guys like it! Feel free to review it, I'd love to know what you think! :)

Follow me on Tumblr so you can stay updated and even send me requests.


End file.
